Phone
The phone is a very important game mechanic in Yandere Simulator that allows Yandere-chan to perform many actions. In the planned 1980s Mode, the phone will not be available since it hasn't been invented yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285300495220736 Pause Menu Yandere-chan's phone has multiple purposes. In order to take it out, the player can either press Enter (PC) or Start (controller). This also pauses the game. Here, the player will find a menu that has several options: Photo Gallery, Tasks, Pass Time, Stats, Favors, Student Info, Load, Settings, Save, Music, Quit, and ?. Yandere-chan cannot use her phone when in Buraza Town. Resume This was for older builds. Resumes the game as normal - pressing Enter, Q''' or '''Start '''again will also have the same effect. '''Tasks :Main Article: Tasks This option will show all the tasks Yandere-chan must complete. YandereDev wants every NPC to have at least one task.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651879008594870272 Currently, tasks are available for Saki Miyu, Kokona Haruka, and Musume Ronshaku. Pass Time This option will make Yandere-chan stare at her phone as time goes by at a faster rate. The player is able to select the hour or minute of which to pass time. This also will bring Yandere-chan's sanity back to 100% when one hour passes. The player cannot pass time if there is a corpse on school grounds. It will also be completely unavailable when she is in her house. 2-2-16PassTime.png|February 2nd, 2016. Yandere-chan passing time. Jan152016PassTimeMenu.png|January 15th, 2016. The menu. MayTime.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. The menu. Photo Gallery This option will open up a gallery to view or delete all of the pictures that the player has saved. There is also the ability to use photos of Senpai to regain sanity. It is possible to add these photos to the corkboard in Yandere-chan's bedroom; however, this serves no purpose except player immersion. StudentInfoDecember.png|December 1st, 2015. 5-1-2016 PhotoGallery.png|May 1st, 2016. Maxphotos.png|The message when the gallery is full. Save and Load These options are self-explanatory. They have not been implemented into the debug build yet. Settings It is unknown what this option will have. It is currently not implemented yet. Music YandereDev plans to allow players to insert a custom soundtrack into the game. This has not yet been implemented. Signal Bars This feature was implemented in the August 12th, 2015 Build. When Yandere-chan's phone is in use, the signal strength icon at the top right corner will signify how close she is to a collectible. Five bars means that the collectibles are close by, while zero bars means the collectibles are far away. NoSignal.PNG|No bars. April 3rd, 2016. Oneebar.PNG|One bar. April 3rd, 2016. Twosan.PNG|Two bars. April 3rd, 2016. Threedes.PNG|Three bars. April 3rd, 2016. FourdesaaA.PNG|Four bars. April 3rd, 2016. Fullü..PNG|Five bars. April 3rd, 2016. Stats :Main Article: Stats As of the April 15th, 2016 Build, there is a stats menu where the player can look at the skills that Yandere-chan has obtained or learned throughout Yandere Simulator. The stats are: * Biology * Chemistry * Language * Physical Education * Psychology * Seduction * Numbness * Enlightenment Favors If the player has enough panty shots, they can exchange them for several favors Info-chan can do. FavorsMainMenu.png|May 1st, 2016. Services :Main Article: Services This option is one of several favors from Info-chan. In exchange for panty shots, Info-chan will do several tasks for the player. Only six service is available at this time. MayService.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. 'Schemes' :Main Article: Schemes This option is one of several favors from Info-chan. In exchange for panty shots, she will give specific instructions on how to eliminate each rival. Only the steps for expulsion are available at this time. MayScheme1.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. 'Drops' :Main Article: Drops Info-chan will drop assorted items out her club room window for the player to use in exchange for panty shots. UniformDrop.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. Student Info In the September 20th, 2015 Build, the Student Info was implemented. Upon starting the game, only two profiles of students are visible: Info-chan and Senpai. The rest of the profiles are covered by question marks. Senpai's picture currently will not change, even if his appearance is customized. When taking a correct picture of someone, a question mark icon will appear on the top screen. If Yandere-chan sends the photo to Info-chan, the student's information will appear on her phone. The player is able to look up a student's info at any time, even in Yandere-chan's home. The Student Info will show others' crushes, reputation, self-defense, club, persona, and any additional info. Dead students have a greyed out profile, students that Yandere-chan is friends with have a smiley face icon in the top left corner, females that Yandere-chan has taken a panty shot of will have a panty icon in the top right corner, and people who have been framed and put in jail have a greyed out profile with some bars over their picture. The picture from Student Info can be selected to gossip about or distract a student, but only if a picture is taken of them prior. Pressing '-' and +''' when the Student Info is in view will change their reputation. If their reputation reaches -150, they will commit suicide, but that has not been implemented yet. There is a separate section for the teachers, below the students. Jan152016StudentInfoBlank.png|Default Student Info. January 15th, 2016. Jan152016StudentInfoTeachers.png|Teachers in the Student Info. January 15th, 2016. 2-15-16CompleteStudentInfo1.png|Completed Student Info. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16CompleteStudentInfo2.png|Completed Student Info. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16CompleteStudentInfo3.png|Completed Student Info. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16DeadYui.png|Yui Rio has been killed. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16PantyShotMidori.png|Midori Gurin's panty shot has been sent. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16FriendSaki.png|Saki Miyu is a friend. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16ArrestedKokona.png|Kokona Haruka is in jail. February 15th, 2016. Cinematic Camera Mode This was originally a bug that YandereDev decided to keep in the game. Taking out the phone while pressing the '''Left Alt key will make the camera detach itself from Yandere-chan and stop following her around. This can be used for cinematic purposes and to get cool angles for a video. YandereDev will not respond to any bug complaints about the mode because it was a bug in the first place.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3dpEBG8xY4 Taking Pictures In addition to the pause menu, Yandere-chan can also take pictures with her phone - right click (PC) or LT (controller) in order to start taking a picture. The player can use the scroll wheel (PC) to zoom in and out if Yandere-chan is in the Photography Club. To take a picture, left-click (PC) or RT (controller). Once the player has taken a picture, they can decide whether to send it to Info-chan, save it to the photo gallery, or delete it. In the October 8th, 2015 Build, Control will work for taking photos instead of just clicking.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651856282647838720 Types of Pictures The game can recognize four different types of pictures taken: ones of Senpai, face shots of NPCs, panty shots, and incriminating pictures. The way to determine whether or not a picture is correctly identifiable is to see if the X''' is missing on one of the four icons on the HUD. '''Pictures of Senpai Pictures of Senpai can be used to restore sanity. Attempting to send them to Info-chan will make her say "I don't need any pictures of your Senpai." She will get increasingly annoyed as more pictures of Senpai are sent to her. A red heart will pop up next to any pictures of Senpai when Yandere-chan opens her photo gallery, reminding her that she can "use" them to regain sanity. The hearts will be gone once used. Pictures of Other People ''' If Yandere-chan aims her camera at people with certain personas, they will stand still and react according to their own persona. Loners and Cowards will cover their face, as they are shy. Heroes, Teacher's Pets,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/694275695858552832 and teachers will give Yandere-chan a funny look, as they have nothing to hide, but consider the player suspicious. Evil students will cover their face in annoyance, as they would prefer to be left alone. Social Butterflies will love the attention and will strike a pose. If the player is in the Photography Club, students will not react to the phone at all. All male students will not react, as they have no animations for it yet. 2-8-2016 - PicturesEvil2.png|An Evil student shielding themselves. February 8th, 2016. February1st2016SocialButterflyPhonePose.png|A Social Butterfly posing. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16CowardPictureReaction2.png|A Coward shielding themselves. February 15th, 2016. Feb15th2016 - HeroicReactionToPictures1.png|A Hero giving a suspicious look. February 15th, 2016. '''Panty Shots Taking panty shots will always activate the Visibly Lewd HUD. They can be sent to Info-chan in exchange for favors, although currently she will only accept one panty shot per student. Successful panty shots are characterized by a markless white panty icon. In the full game, Info-chan's prices will be balanced based on the number of students, or Yandere-chan will be able to take multiple panty shots of one girl if she is wearing different panties.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641344927234785285 Yandere-chan may also be able to take panty shots of herself in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623961618049708032 In the future, sending nude photographs to Info-chan might work as well.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651292504134815744 Pictures of Corpses If sent to Info-chan, she will say "Good work, but don't send me this stuff. I have no use for it." YandereDev has stated that if the police complete an investigation and find these photos in her house, they can be used as incriminating evidence. Yandere-chan may be able to frame other students with these types of photos. None of these additional features have been implemented yet, so these images are innocuous. Pictures of corpses are characterized by a skull icon. 'Pictures of Nude Students' In the future, if the player has their phone out, nude students will react negatively.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/02/09/february-8th-cosmetic-update/ Pictures of nude students, however, would be worth more than panty shots.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651292504134815744 Cutscenes During the game, there will be several cutscenes that will take place via texting. Phoneconversation1.png|Introduction to Info-chan. Ronphone.jpeg|Negotiating with Musume's Father. Bdgbgd.jpeg|Asking Kokona to visit Yandere-chan's house. NPC Phones In the future, it is possible that all rivals will have their own phone. The player will be able to steal a rival's phone, and if it has some pictures, can try to use it against a rival. This was one of the original plans for the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353916019044352 Another plan was to steal someone's phone and post lies on their Internet account, but the method is pretty complex.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691081698079936512 Currently, the only phone that can be stolen is Kokona's. It can be used to frame her for taking panty shots. Stealing_Kokona's_Phone.png|Stealing Kokona's phone from her locker in the Shower Room. May 1st, 2016. Using_Kokona's_Stolen_Phone.png|Using Kokona's stolen phone. May 1st, 2016. Trivia *YandereDev might add Yandere-chan's parents texting their daughter to see how she is doing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664484590988333056 *Taking pictures of the third floor girl's bathroom is the only way to see the Phantom Girl. *The Internet cannot be used on Yandere-chan's phone.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651258370914029568 *In the second intro, Yandere-chan has a text message conversation with Info-chan. In this, Osana Najimi is introduced as the first rival. In the future, other rivals will be introduced this way as well.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641162223348420608 *The phone in one of YandereDev's videos was pink with stripes of different shades of pink. *Originally, YandereDev loved the idea of stealing cellphones, but he is not sure anymore.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/3w5h1v/potential_planned_features/ *In the future, it may be possible for Yandere-chan to pretend to take a selfie in order to take photos of a student.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692516689871634432 *As of April 3rd, 2016 Build, Yandere chan's phone is SAIKOU branded. Gallery DarkSecretFavor.png|Info-chan providing a dark secret through Yandere-chan's phone. April 3rd, 2016. PhoneApril15.jpeg|Phone menu. April 3rd, 2016. 1-15-16Phone.png|Yandere-chan's phone in the March 17th, 2016 Build. SchoolTestBuildPhone.png|Yandere-chan's phone in the February 1st, 2015 Build. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactable Category:Incriminating Evidence